


One Time In a Hot Tub

by 5datesor2000dollars



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5datesor2000dollars/pseuds/5datesor2000dollars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm horrible at summaries. A couples getaway, Danny helps Mindy get over her "fear" of hot tubs. Who wants a hot tub fic without a little smut (nobody).</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Time In a Hot Tub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empressT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressT/gifts), [FortLauderTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortLauderTales/gifts).



> A prompt found on Tumblr anon said " Danny, Mindy and a hot tub" 
> 
> Many million thanks to EmpressT for her amazing beta skills, helping me figure out the ending for this story...I give you partial credit for pushing me (ever so gently) to write sexy times, which I have never written before so please be gentle.  
> All feedback and comments are welcome and appreciated!
> 
> Also thanks to Bethofbells for being the first to glance over this (many months ago) and leading me in the right direction
> 
> I'm gifting this to you EmpressT and FortLauderTales for your enthusiasm and encouragement and just general awesomeness!!

“Hey Min!” Danny hollers from the kitchen.

Mindy peeks out of the bedroom doorway. “What’s up babe?” she replies as she walks toward him.

“Well, I just saw this Groupon ad in the paper for a weekend getaway in Aspen. I know it’s not exactly ski season-as much as I know you’d love that,” he says teasingly, “but it would be nice to get out of town and the flight isn’t that bad.”

Surprised by his suggestion, she exclaims, “Wow Danny!” Mindy moves closer to run her fingers over the nape of his neck. “That’s such a romantic idea, but what’s there to do in Aspen if we’re not skiing?”

Danny’s voice now lowered to a mere whisper, crackling with the suggestion, “Welll, I can think of a lot to do, and we don’t even have to leave our room.” He tugs at Mindy’s shirt playfully, pulling her in for a heart-stopping kiss. Pulling away slowly, a loving smile lights up her face. “That sounds like a great idea,” she says while patting Danny’s chest lightly. “Book it!”

***

A few days later, they’re finishing packing and about to call a cab to take them to the airport. “Mindy, have you seen my blue swim trunks?” Danny calls out from the bedroom to the adjoining master bath where Mindy’s packing her toiletries.

“No! Why would I see your trunks? It’s the beginning of April; why would you need them?” We’re going to Colorado Danny, not Hawaii.” Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she giggles mischievously and says, “I see your age is finally catching up to your brain.”

Danny, appalled at her statement, exclaims, “What?! I’m not going senile! Geez, I’m in my thirties!” Sitting on the bed as Mindy comes out of the bathroom, toiletry case in hand, Danny looks up at her. “I know we’re going to Colorado; I thought we might wanna check out the hot tub they show on the website,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Within seconds of his declaration, Mindy turns an unhealthy shade of grey-looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Danny reaches for her hand and with concern in his eyes asks, “Mindy, sweetie, are you okay?”

“Hmm, uhh, umhm, huh, yep. All good over here,” she stutters slowly, almost too quiet to hear.

Danny tugs her hand, gently pulling her down to sit next to him on the bed. “Babe, did I say something wrong?” he asks tenderly. Mindy replies reassuringly, “No, no, no! It’s okay. I’m okay. It’s just the last time I was supposed to go on a trip with hot tubs involved was with Cliff.”

Danny grunts, still feeling jealous over the sound of her ex’s name. Mindy continues dramatically, “You remember what happened right? I went diet crazy, you became my trainer and I fractured my ankle!”

“Yeah, I remember. I also remember that you fired me!” Raising his hand to her shoulder in an effort to calm her down and regain his composure, he speaks softly. “Mindy that was a different time-heck, that was a different universe-compared to where we are now.” Taking a steadying breath, he continues, “If you recall, that was also the first time I saw you completely naked and we weren’t even together then. You haven’t needed to play your Phantom of the Opera tricks or hide when you’re getting undressed with me, right?” He speaks encouragingly; urging her to see how different things are with him compared to other guys she’s been with.

Giving herself a minute to take it all in, Mindy begins to relax, the panic leaving her slowly. He continues, “So there’s no big deal wearing a bikini in front of your boyfriend right? For all I care you don’t even have to wear a two-piece; you can wear a one-piece with a skirt on the bottom,” he chuckles.

Mindy swats at him halfheartedly. “Danny that’s not funny!” she screeches in mock outrage. Seeing the truth in his statements though, she says, “You’re right, you’re right. There’s nothing here you haven’t seen before,” gesturing to herself up and down the length of her body.

Danny interjects, “And more importantly, I love every inch that I see,” while leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. Basking in her boyfriend’s appreciative glances, Mindy gets up and rummages through her swimsuit drawer. Brimming with confidence, Mindy holds up two bikinis for Danny’s inspection.

“Red polka dots or yellow sunflowers Danny?” Mindy asks inquisitively.

With a leering grin, he pulls her down on top of him, falling backwards on the bed. “If I have my way, you, won’t need either one of them.” Smattering her neck with kisses, he pulls her closer and starts to unbutton her blouse. “Danny, be serious. Do I need to buy a new one? Ooh, we could go shopping when we get there and you can help me choose a new one!” she says while repeatedly tapping his chest with her finger.

“Oh God, I’ve created a monster,” Danny gently teases. Silenced by more kisses, Mindy doesn’t mention the subject of bathing suits for the rest of the day.

***

They arrive at the Mountain View Inn with no problems. After a light dinner and cocktails at a beautiful rustic restaurant, they head back to their room. Danny draped his blazer around Mindy’s shoulders as the altitude has made it quite chilly. They walk hand-in-hand; once inside, Mindy flicks on the TV and kicks her shoes off.

Danny pours them wine and opens the curtains to reveal the mountain view: a clear, inky sky and millions of twinkling stars. “Mindy, turn that thing off and come here please,” he says. Annoyed, Mindy walks to him and retorts, “Ugh Danny! What’s so important that you’re making me miss last week’s Game of Thrones?” She stops in her tracks to the magnificent view in front of her. Danny pushes the balcony door open and pulls Mindy outside to appreciate the cool night air. “Isn’t it beautiful babe?” he sighs. “Danny, this is amazing! I’ve never seen anything like it!” she enthused.

After handing Mindy a glass of wine, Danny heads back inside to grab his own. Stepping back into the crisp air and turning with a lopsided grin, he suggests, “Why don’t we check out that hot tub? It’ll just be us, a bottle of good red and all of this,” he proclaims as he frames the view with his hands.

After changing into their suits and robes, they head down to one of the semi-private Jacuzzis. Danny sets the bottle of wine down and dips a toe in the water. “Wow, it’s really warm Min! We should get in before we freeze.” Danny takes off his robe to reveal his fit and toned torso, his lower half encased in his favorite blue swim trunks. With a slight splash, he lowers himself into the steaming tub. As soon as he settles himself, Mindy slowly undoes the belt on her robe. As it falls to the ground, Danny feels his jaw drop, astounded by the beauty of the woman in front of him.

Earlier that day, Danny fell asleep after they took a walk through the picturesque town. Seeing an opportunity for a little retail therapy, Mindy headed to the boutiques at the edge of town. She found a gorgeous bustier-style, black bikini with purple flowers. Although it was more subdued than what she normally wore, the bottoms more than made up for the sexiness factor. They were cut just the right way to enhance her full, luscious backside-a backside that Danny lavished attention on daily.

She wanted to get something that made Danny’s heart pound-but also let him know that she heard what he had said. Mindy understood that he loved her just the way she was, that the words he said filled her with more confidence than she would normally have. But if she was most honest…the bikini was super cute and she really just needed an excuse to shop.

“Holy shit Min,” Danny breathed out while reaching to take her hand. The purple flowers on the suit made Mindy’s eyes sparkle like the stars surrounding them. “How do you do that? You’re more beautiful each day,” Danny professed, his eyes shining with admiration and lust. Lowering herself into the Jacuzzi, a bright smile beaming across her face, she feels the sensation of goose bumps across her skin. Possibly from the drop in the temperature, but more likely because of the way Danny’s smoldering at her.

Not wasting anytime, Danny grabs Mindy's hips, pulling her closer to him. “God you're gorgeous,” he sighs into her ear. Closing the gap even more, Danny peppers slow, honeyed kisses onto her lips. Mindy unable to help herself, opens her mouth to him, commencing a crushingly slow battle of tongues.

Pulling away slowly, Mindy utters quietly, “Danny, I just want to thank you.” She places a hand between them, urging Danny to let her continue. “Thank you for reassuring me and loving me...I mean hot tubs could have been tainted forever for me; now the only memory I'm going to have is how we had mind blowing sex in one”.

Mindy smirks and nudges Danny as she straddles him. His voice is hoarse and lust filled as he croaks out, “I’m glad I could help.” He glides his hands around her hips and begins to untie the flimsy strings that are the only thing keeping Mindy's “dignity” hidden. Showering kisses over his neck and collarbone, Mindy reaches down and strokes Danny through his shorts. “What are you waiting for Castellano, take these things off so we can get the show on the road,” she commands. Obeying her request, he swiftly removes the bottoms and returns to her mouth for more luscious kisses.

With Mindy's bikini bottoms floating toward the other side of the Jacuzzi, Danny palms her ass with both hands, squeezing and caressing at the same time. Slowly he takes control and with his hands on her hips, he guides Mindy onto his throbbing erection, immersing himself fully in her warmth.

A combination of his girth and the warm water causes a sensation Mindy has never felt before. She throws her head back in abandon and moans appreciatively as Danny begins to pump into her slowly. Recovering from the initial shockwave and with Danny finding his rhythm, Mindy meets his thrusts one after the other. Danny grunts furiously, unable to cling to her slick soft skin, he sucks her neck as she bites whatever flesh she can get her teeth into.

She nibbles on his earlobe, breathing obscenities into his ear with each slam of his pelvis against her clit. She is coming undone and begins to grind against him, forcing her sensitive nerves to tingle. She cries his name into the crook of his neck, muscles clenching and throbbing around him. This brings Danny ever closer to his release. Mindy knows this and all it takes is one skilled flick of her tongue on his nipple and he's a goner. Squeezing Mindy's thighs so hard he's sure it'll leave a mark, he lets go inside of her.

Mindy is panting heavily and Danny is collapsed from exhaustion beneath her. He cracks his eyes open slowly to see both of their bathing suit bottoms bobbing away from them. Somewhat frantically, he pushes Mindy off of him and retrieves their clothes. Mindy wiggles back into her bikini bottoms and he proceeds to put his own shorts back on.

Once clothed and seated again, Danny pulls Mindy toward him. Sitting her on his lap, he gives her a slow heartfelt kiss on the lips. “What was that for?” she asks brightly. “That was for blowing my mind in a hot tub,” he replies endearingly. Mindy returns the kiss, nipping at his swollen lips. Danny eyes her questioningly and asks, “What was that for?” “That was for changing hot tubs for me forever,” Mindy replies laughing, nudging Danny in the arm.

They cuddle closer and finish their bottle of wine. They're shriveled up like prunes before they decide to head back to their room.

Danny helps Mindy put her robe on as she slips her feet into her flip flops. They hold hands until they reach the elevator doors. Mindy looks at Danny with a bright smile and says, “Hey, I was thinking maybe we should order some strawberries and whipped cream from room service. Maybe a bottle of champagne,” she suggests. Danny moves closer, a sexy grin spread across his face. “That’s a great idea babe,” he replies breathily. He grabs a fistful of Mindy’s robe, pulling her into a thorough, warm and wet kiss that she feels all through her entire body. Danny looks deeply into Mindy’s eyes; they’re dark and swimming with lust and he feels the onset of arousal stirring in his gut again. He leans down to whisper in Mindy’s ear, “And you know how much I hate to waste good whipped cream. We’re gonna have to get creative,” he says with a cheeky wink and a pat to her ass. The elevator dings and the doors open. Danny gets in ahead of Mindy-she’s trying to keep a straight face as an older couple squeezes in next to her. The doors close and all she can think is whoa Nelly! I’m a lucky girl.


End file.
